The Year of Blood Lust
by To Lazy To Think of Something
Summary: They might as well go out with a bang...
1. Prologue

**The Year of Bloodlust**

Hey tributes , I'm ToLazy. This will be for the 135th hunger games! Yes Peeta and Katniss did not succeed and the games have remained in play.

Though if you want to be a tribute then go to my forum or profile. (The link is in my profile)

but if you want to sponsor then...just say in review or forum

* * *

**Prologue**

_Click click click_

That was the only sound heard as head game maker Sydney Leefolt walked down the hallway in her blue dyed zebra suit with red ruby shoes and a fiery wig on top of her over-sized head. People froze and looked at her with submission. She nodded as she walked to the room where it all happens.

She types in the code only designated for game-makers. After years of work , she can now say that she has the honor of being head game maker. In a few months everything will be perfect will be the best Hunger Games that Panem had seen since those snot nosed rebels years ago. As fellow gamemakers flowed into the circular room she smiled and greeted them as they got back to work on the design on the arena.

President Snow (Junior , he is snows son) would be wowed and continue the legacy of his father. All they needed now was 24 little dogs and to finish the arena. She could almost see the blood pooled onto the ground of the map.

For the tributes this year were in for a treat , if things went according to plan.

* * *

Its short and background

I will have a contest and accept OC's until Friday since I am going to be away this weekend and I will have chapter one on Monday. Read below for sponsoring rules

**To All Sponsors**

****If you like a character that isnt your own then you can say in a review that you wish to give that person something. It will be in their backpack if small enough and if submitted before the games begin. Though there is a point system just because I can't send everything , but this will help decide if that tribute should win.

Water:2 points

Fruit /Veggies: 5 points

Other Food: 7 points

Rope: 7 points

Medical Supplies: 10 points

Weapon(PreGames): 15 points

Flame/Hate: -5


	2. Beta and Tributes wanted!

**Authors note!**

****Hey everyone I know this might be a little short but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being a Beta for me? Just for this story , it would help me out a lot since I don't have the best spelling and grammar.

Also this is the tribute list so far , I need more people! Feel free just to pm me your character(s) I will be more than happy to accept them!

* * *

Tribute list is here!

D1:

G-open

B-open

D2:

G- Zeah Callero (I-Am-Foxface)

B- Victor Webonn (Ilovethehungergamesbooks)

D3:

G- open

B- Seamus Finnigan(Ilovethehungergamesbooks)

D4:

G- Alaya Colton (Chew-A-Straw)

B- open

D5:

G-open

B- Dorian Hunt (I-Am-Foxface)

D6:

G- Ariannah LeFaye ( I-Am-Foxface)

B- Finn Hamilton (xxbuttonsxx)

D7:

G- open

B-open

D8:

G- Gralynn Chase (Shugar High Author)

B- open

D9:

G-open

B- Open

D10:

G- Rae Cotton (xxbuttonsxx)

B-Open

D11:

G- open

B- open

D12:

G- Thalia Perebolt (Ilovethehungergamesbooks)

B- open

* * *

I will change this as I get characters so please submit , even f I only get two district one characters then I can do two chapters since I already have district two.


	3. First Drop of Blood

**The Year of Bloodlust**

Hey tributes , I'm ToLazy. This will be for the 135th hunger games! Yes Peeta and Katniss did not succeed and the games have remained in play.

Though if you want to be a tribute then go to my forum or profile. (The link is in my profile)

but if you want to sponsor then...just say in review or forum

Ten down fourteen to go!

P.s. This is the drop of first blood need more tributes please.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Cellunar Bass flattened out her skirt as she sat in the chair leisurely with a glass of District Ones best alcohol in hand. Tomorrow would be the day that it all began again. A former victor herself who like many others try to take away the pain as much as possible. She wasn't strong though , she won purely by chance and everyone knows.

Now she is just the face that calls out the names of others who would have the same fate as her. The though almost made her sick. Almost sixty five years of age and she can still remember the rebellion as if it were yesterday. She was a product of the rebellion and the capitol saved her for that reason. The child of a rebel , the girl with the face like her mother , the forced winner. She was all of those , damn her mother and father whether they are in heaven or hell... which more than likely her father is.

No one who goes into that god damned arena wins in any form. You are a prisoner of the Capitol and all of its inhabited land of plastic. These next couple of weeks would be torturer and then she could go back to the Capitol and continue her miserable existence there.

Her games were unbearable. Her father trained her since she was little in small sessions when they could communicate. Her mother took her to every reaping and she saw every hunger game. Sometimes the nice tributes would sit with her on the train from twelve. Now that she sees many children , and doesn't even have the courage to console the tributes. She sees all twenty four children , and picks them to spend the rest of their lives in numbness or pain.

Hell in a year they wont recognize themselves if they look into a mirror. They are all pawns in deaths game. Their friends and family will be strangers and ghosts of the past.

**The Next Day**

The lights were bound to Cellunar , remembering her mother on the stage in the past. She remembers standing with children once. Her second reaping , her mothers look of horror while her birth name was read aloud. After that it was decided that there would be only one escort for the tributes until they arrived at the capitol. They were waiting to make her a piece of the game and then they killed her father a few weeks after she won the game. Her mother was not allowed to see her when district twelve had their reaping.

"Hello everyone. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be in your favor."

She walked over with the posture of a giraffe to the bowl that contained the names of males.

"Gentlemen." She said faking a thick Capitol accent.

She mentally closed her eyes praying for the first tribute to be picked.

"Gerard Hawthorne."

Everyone looks at an ill looking fifteen year old. His family former rebels , another pawn.

"I'm not going." He says and stands his ground shaking , a peacekeeper rushes over to him and start pulling him as he is kicking his legs. He then kicked one peacekeeper in his private area and got loose. The scene was chaos. The boy began running quite fast.

"You can't make me go. Someone volunteer!" Gerald said to the general male audience. The peacekeeper catches up to him and gets a baton and knocks him on the head.

Blood was not an unfamiliar image , but the blood that first dropped from the brow of Gerald Hawthorne was one that began the bloodiest games to date.

"I volunteer" .

* * *

I need a bunch more people , please feel free to pm me as many people as you want. It would be awesome for some help.

A district 12 boy is most crucial and you will automatically get 15 points , only catch is that they are a volunteer.

Also who do you think Cellunars parents are? What is her birthname?

Girls : 3 , 5 , 7 ,8 ,9 , 11

Boys: 4 ,7 ,8 ,9 , 10 ,11 , 12

Below is a form is you want to fill it out...

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance (feel free to say they have similar features to someone):

Personality (Descriptive)

Family:

Talent:

Love Interest? : _Yes _No

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Angle:

Fear:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Career: _Yes _No

Allies: _Yes _No

Cornucopia(Filler) Entry: _ Yes _No

Reaped/Volunteer:

Token(optional):


End file.
